


The Trouble with Mothers

by nycz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: Accidentally calling your boss mom is almost as bad as knowing your totally-not-parents have sex.
(aka I'm a sucker for fluffy Two/Android and Five being the resident annoyed teen daughter.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Android is not in human!mode here in case that's not entirely apparent in the dialogue.

The door to Two's quarters slid open just as Five was about to knock. To Five's horror, however, the door wasn't the only thing that was open. Two was still fumbling with her belt and her shirt was only barely staying on her torso, and farther inside the room stood Android – thankfully with her back against the door – in the middle of pulling on her pants.

"Oh– I'm, ah, sorry– I, uh–" Five stammered, not knowing where to look.

Two's lazy grin didn't make anything better. "Hey, kiddo," she said, voice raspier than usual. Five didn't want to think about why.

Android, now more or less clothed, turned around and joined Two by the door. "Hello, Five. I was just about to head to the bridge." She leaned over to place a light kiss on Two's lips before sweeping past Five out into the corridor.

"Gross," Five muttered, arms crossed and a scowl firmly in place. "Like watching my moms have sex."

"Oh." A little further down the corridor, Android stopped and gave Five a curious look. "I didn't know you saw us as your mothers, Five."

Five opened her mouth to protest, hesitated, then snapped it shut again. With a blush hot enough to melt the hull, she spun around and fled. Sometimes a strategic retreat was the only option.

**Author's Note:**

> Five can thank Four for the strategic retreat, obviously. If she had followed Three's advice they'd all be in the infirmary by now.


End file.
